


Patience Yields Focus, But You Look Low on Both

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Church Sex, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Somewhere in the back of Shiro’s throat, his moan gets caught. He is NOT going to moan in church.He isn’t going to get a hand job, either.Really.





	Patience Yields Focus, But You Look Low on Both

Shiro’s never actually been in a church, but he can respect that this place means a lot to some people. For instance, Lance, whose entire family (and what’s left of his community) are sitting several pews up from them.

But Keith means more to Shiro than this church does. 

And Keith… well, Keith is sitting next to him, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, looking every inch prim and proper … 

(That’s the biggest sign he’s up to something, but nobody has seem to have caught on to that - yet) 

… It’s a nice tux. Are you supposed to wear tuxes in a church? 

Shiro hadn’t been aware of that. So he is wearing jeans.

They’re nice jeans, and Keith must think so too, because ever now and then, he leans over and rubs Shiro’s upper thigh. 

“That’s probably not okay for a church,” Shiro says between gritted teeth, because the hard-on he’s getting is not “okay” for church either.

“You wearing those tight fittin’ jeans and teasing me for 30 minutes isn’t okay either,” Keith says. 

Keith’s hand slips higher.

Somewhere in the back of Shiro’s throat, his moan gets caught. He is NOT going to moan in church. 

He isn’t going to get a hand job, either. 

Really.

“That tux isn’t any less tight,” Shiro tells him. “Patience, remember?” 

“Yields focus,” Keith whispers back. “You look low on both.” 

Keith’s hand slips higher.

Apparently, Shiro is getting a handjob in the back row of Lance’s church. 

Shiro closes his eyes and wishes he had willpower to tell Keith to stop. He swallows hard though, and when he opens his eyes, he can see Lance looking at them from the front row.

He and Allura look so nice and … church like. Nobody up there is probably getting a hand job. 

Lance looks like he just knows something terrible is happening.

“Lance is going to kill us,” he whispers to Keith.

“Who’s more important, me or Lance?” Keith says, just to be a brat. As if it is a contest. As if the entire galaxy doesn’t revolve around Keith. 

“I love you,” Shiro says. “You know that, right?” 

Keith scoots closer and whispers, “Promise, Daddy?” 

“Promise, baby.” 

Keith’s hand squeezes this time, and Shiro grips the pew in front of him until his knuckles match his hair.


End file.
